Highlight's From The Phantom Returns
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: The Highlights from The Phantom of the Opera CD only in the form of my sequel, The Phantom Returns! Meg lusts for Erik after a now married but soon to be divorced Christine returns to him.
1. Overture

_Overture_

Oooooooooo tay! All of the 'Phantom' songs only parodies! In the order of the 'Highlights From The Phantom of the Opera' CD. I would especially like to thank the usual people. Phantom Aria, The Phantom Parisienne, etc. Although I did write them to POTO songs, my other two parodies will not be included because all of these will go with a certain story. That story being...

  


This takes place AFTER everything. Erik has returned to his home at the Opera. Christine soon returns and has to fight Raoul and get Meg to understand hers and Erik's rebuilt relationship. Happy ending, E/C fans, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  
  



	2. Sing For Me

Sing For Me-

Ok, Parody of 'Think of Me'. I'm going to take my Parody's and I'm going to make a collection of all the songs from the 'Highlight's From The Phantom of the Opera' CD in the order on the CD, only in the parody forms. Enjoy!

* * *

  


_Erik:_

_Sing for me_

_Sing for me loudly when you come to me_

_Belt out for me_

_Once in a while_

_Please try and do it for me_

  


_When you find_

_That once again our song goes up a bar don't skip a beat_

_If you ever feel unnoticed_

_Just come sing for me_

  


_We never said_

_Our song would 'ever gleam_

_Or take the cold right from a stream_

_But if you can still forgive me_

_Stop and sing for me_

  


_Sing of all the things_

_We love and feel_

_Don't sing about the things that take your peace_

  


_Sing for me_

_Sing of you walking_

_Always by my side_

_Imagine me_

_Always your shadow_

_And let your song subside_

_Then look at me_

_And understand my love_

_That I would give the world to you_

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't sing for you_

  


_Christine:_

_Can it be?_

_Sitting there waiting...? (Looks closer)_

_It is!_

_Not a change_

_You're really just the same_

_With all your love and harmony_

_You may think I left_

_But here I sing right now!_

  


_Erik:_

_We never said _

_Our song would 'ever gleam_

_Or take the cold right from a stream_

_But if you have really forgiven me_

_Come and sing with me!_

* * *

  


I know, I know. Cheesy, maybe I can turn it into a fic to make it easier to understand, basically she comes back to him in this.__


	3. Devil of Romance

_Devil of Romance_

Parody of 'Angel of Music', Meg and Christine

* * *

  


_Meg- _

_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really you are giddy!_

_I only wish I knew your secret_

_Who is this new courter?_

  


_Christine-_

_Father once spoke of an Angel_

_I always thought he'd appear_

_Now as I think, I understand_

_And I know he's real_

_Here in my room he called me softly_

_Took me into hiding_

_Somehow I know he's really with me_

_He my unseen genius!_

  


_Meg-_

_Christine what have you been drinking?_

_You haven't given a clue!_

_Christine how can this 'Angel'_

_Have to do with your lover and you!?_

  


_Christine-_

_Devil of Romance_

_Promise and lover_

_Grant to me your love dear_

_Devil of Romance_

_Hide we will not_

_Me and my strange Angel_

_He loves me even though..._

  


_Meg-_

_Your words are strange_

  


_Christine-_

_Raoul is after me_

  


_Meg-_

_The Vicomte Christine, is it him?_

  


_Christine-_

_The Phantom dear!_

  


_Meg-_

_What madness! (Faints)_

* * *

  


A little more humorous. R and R__

  



	4. The Dancer

_The Dancer-_

Meg passed out just before now, she is still unconscious even after Raoul leaves. Erik and Christine share some choice words before he takes her under. 

* * *

  


_Erik:_

_Cold hearted girl!_

_This slave of ballet!_

_Laying on your carpet!_

_Insulting fool!_

_This brave young best friend_

_Making me look horrid!_

  


_Christine-_

_Erik, I hear you _

_Speak!_

_I listen_

_Stay by my side, love me!_

_Erik my friend is weak,_

_Forgive me_

_See her at last, darling_

  


_Erik:_

_Flattering love she shall know me_

_See why in shadow we hide_

_Drag her to our mirror_

_I am here inside!_

  


_Christine- (picking up Meg)_

_Devil of Romance!_

_Love, and teacher!_

_Grant to me your darkness!_

_Devil of Romance my dear maestro_

_Sing for us Strange, Angel!_

  


_Er_ik:

_I am your Devil_

_Come to me Angel of Music_

  


_Raoul-_

_Whose is that voice?_

_Christine are you a man?_

  


_Erik:_

_I am your maestro of music_

_Come to me maiden of music!_

  


_(She finally drags Meg through)_

  


_Raoul-_

_(flies in, the door has finally opened)_

_Christine!_

_Goodness no!_


	5. The Phantom of the Opera

_The Phantom of the Opera_

Names the same, song is not!

* * *

  


_Christine:_

_Beneath the Opera house_

_I go to him_

_He's on my mind all day_

_Regardless of sin_

  


_And while this song begins_

_You shall now find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here_

_He is no lie_

  


_Erik:_

_Wake once again my dear_

_And listen well_

_Christine is mine freely_

_Under no spell_

  


_And though you may fear me_

_You now shall find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here_

_And is not blind_

  


_Meg_

_(now wide awake)_

_Those who have seen your face..._

_Draw back in fear..._

_Christine how can you stay?_

  


_Christine:_

_Meg, I love him_

  


_Christine/Erik:_

_(lovingly to each other)_

_My/ your spirit and my/ your voice_

_Are one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here_

_Our spirits bind_

  


_Meg:_

_In all your night down here_

_You always knew_

_That you would leave him_

  


_Christine:_

_I was a youth_

  


_All:_

_And in this labyrinth_

_Where we are bound_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here_

_Come hear the sound_

  


_Erik:_

_Sing, my Angel of Music_

  


_Christine:_

_(stepping from the boat)_

_He's here, our Phantom of the Opera... (vocalizes)_

  


_Meg-_

_Here's here! The Phantom and his muse, now! (Hums with Christine's higher and higher notes)_

  


_Erik:_

_SING MY LADIES!_


	6. Music of the Bright

_Music of the Bright_

Hmmmm, wonder what Sharon means by bright?

Raoul- Not cool, man! Not cool!

Ok, basically they're down there, and Meg is beginning to see why Christine loves Erik but oh no! She won't fall too, will she? Fop berating, and a bit of flirtation on Meg's part. Remember, this is not the OLC version, 'tis the Highlights version, which was changed significantly

* * *

  


_Meg:_

_Nighttime broadens_

_Lengthens each damnation_

_Darkness unfurled_

_Berates imagination_

  


_Erik:_

_Silently their senses_

_Are more than just offenses_

_Helpless to resist the jokes I write_

_For I compose, the Music, of the bright_

  


_Christine:_

_Slowly, gently he unfurls his splendour!_

_Grasp it, sense it, humorous and tender_

_Hearing is believing_

_Fop is disbelieving_

_Handsome yet without some sense in sight_

_Dare he know, the music of the bright_

  


_Erik:_

_(to both teasingly)_

_Close your eyes_

_For your eyes never tell the truth_

_and the truth is just what you want to see_

_In the dark it is easy to pretend_

_That the truth is everywhere near me_

  


_Softly deftly_

_Music shall teach you_

_Hear it_

_Feel it_

_Secretly express you_

  


_Open up your mind_

_Let your braincells combine_

_In this darkness which will help you unwind_

_The darkness of the music of the bright_

  


_Close your eyes_

_Start a journey through a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the knowledge you knew before_

_Close your eyes and let it all set you free_

_Only then can you belong to me_

  


_Meg:_

_(quivering, eyes closed, following Christine's suit)_

_Floating falling_

_Sweet intoxication!_

_(Opens eyes looks at Erik)_

_Touch me_

  


_Christine:_

_(opening eyes)_

_Trust me_

  


_Erik:_

_Savour each sensation_

_Let the dream begin _

_Let your smarter side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the bright_

  


_(He leads them to a large dustcover covered mirror, he removes the cover and reveals the wax image of Christine, in the wedding gown she had left in. It is still in perfect condition. Next to it is a new manikin of Meg, in a bridesmaids dress. Mesmerized as ever, Christine reaches for hers, it does not however thrust it's hands to her as last time. She quickly removes the gown, holding it to herself, and hugging it, Erik's hand is now on her shoulder, she turns to him.)_

  


_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the bright_

_(With a smile she helplessly falls into his arms, Meg watches in silent jealousy as they share the first kiss they have since the night she left)_

  
  



	7. The Plan

_The Plan_

Heh, yes this is for 'Prima Donna', but the plan is the important part)

* * *

  


_(Next Morning)_

_Erik:_

_Come you must return,_

_Those damn fools who come to the Opera will be missing you_

  


_(Later, managers office)_

  


_Andre:_

_Her public needs her!_

  


_Firmin:_

_We need her too!_

  


_Meg:_

_Would you not rather have this precious little ballerina?_

  


_Managers- _

_Miss Giry, no, _

_we don't need you_

  


_Prima donna_

_Christine is our dear maid_

_Her devotee's_

_Are on their knee's to adore her_

  


_Andre:_

_She always brings in good money and praise_

  


_Firmin:_

_To think of how long we ignored her!_

  


_Managers:_

_Prima donna_

_Finance us once again!_

  


_Andre:_

_Think of her use..._

  


_Firmin:_

_To get the cues round the theater_

  


_Managers:_

_Can you deny us the triumph in store?_

_Leave our prima donna alone!_

  


_Raoul:_

_Did you speak of an Angel? (Suspiciously)_

  


_Meg:_

_My dear Vicomte_

_your wife has gone to him!_

  


_Managers:_

_Think of her public!_

  


_Meg:_

_You took your vows_

_But their's gown that _

_she wants to use_

  


_Giry:_

_(About Meg to Raoul)_

_She has heard the voice_

_of the Devil of Romance_

  


_Managers:_

_Those who hear her voice_

_Think she is an Angel_

  


_Meg:_

_Think of their cries of their_

_pleasures untold_

_Follow where the music leads you_

  


_Andre:_

_We get an opera_

  


_Firmin:_

_She gets her limelight_

  


_Meg:_

_Follow and I shall also lead you_

  


_Raoul:_

_Is she running off with the lunatic???? _

_Angel or lover?_

  


_Managers:_

_Jealous dancers are a trial!_

  


_Meg:_

_Prima donna_

_your song shall soon up and die_

  


_Giry:_

_Heaven help you those who doubt!_

  


_Meg:_

_I'll dance again_

_And to unending ovation!_

  


_Raoul:_

_Orders warnings all over again!_

  


_Giry:_

_This rumor will invite damnation now..._

  


_Managers:_

_Flowers... Money lunatic demands and irregular occurrences!_

  


_Meg:_

_(pleased to see her plan working)_

_Think how she'll shine in her final encore!_

_Sing prima donna once more_

  


_Giry:_

_Oh fools, to believe her false warnings!_

  


_Raoul:_

_surely you don't mean..._

  


_Managers:_

_Surely they will make us in debt worse than ever!_

  


_Giry:_

_Think first, her demands need be rejected!_

  


_Raoul:_

_Should I see these demands rejected?_

  


_Meg:_

_If my threats and demands are rejected!_

  


_Managers:_

_Who'd believe our diva_

_unknowing to this thing!_

_A chorus girl whose obviously slept with the Phantom!_

_The ghost and the young soubrette_

_Entwined in evils duet_

_Although she may demur_

_She must be fickle and unsure!_

  


_Meg/Raoul:_

_Christine is unfaithful!_

  


_Managers:_

_She'd never get away_

_With all of this in a play_

_but if it's loudly sung_

_and in a foreign tongue_

_it's just the sort of fib_

_the audience loves to ad-lib!_

_In fact a perfect opera!_

  


_Raoul:_

_This game is over!_

  


_Giry:_

_This is a game you cannot hope to win!_

  


_Raoul:_

_And in the courthouse a new game will begin!_

  


_Giry:_

_For if is curse is on this opera_

  


_Managers:_

_Prima donna_

_this girl is at your feet_

_A nation waits_

_And yet she tells us to can you_

  


_Meg:_

_The things soon done to a prima donna!_

_Terrible jokes and injuries!_

_Horrible tricks and badgeries!_

_Still, the most slit throat shall reach the highest note_

_in search of the perfect opera!_

  


_Giry:_

_Then I fear the outcome_

  


_Raoul:_

_Christine leaves the Opera!_

_Meg moves to the front of the row!_

  


_Giry:_

_Should you dare to..._

  


_Meg:_

_And never again will she_

  


_All:_

_Light up the stage with her age old support_

  


_Managers/Giry:_

_The prima donna! Once more!_

  


_Raoul:_

_So, it is to be war between us!_

  


_Meg:_

_If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond any financial one will occur!_

  


_Managers/Giry:_

_(unintimidated)_

_Once more!_

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. All I Ask Of You

_All I Ask of You_

* * *

  


_Erik:_

_No more talk of falseness_

_Forget your husband dear_

_I'm here_

_They will not harm you_

_His hate should not alarm you_

_Let me give you freedom_

_Let music dry your tears_

_I'm here_

_With you aside you_

_To love you and to hide you_

  


_Christine:_

_Say you'll help me every waking moment_

_Turn my head_

_With talk of no more lies_

_Say you need me with you_

_Now and always_

_Promise me we are safe and in truth_

_That's all I ask of you_

  


_Erik:_

_Let me be your Guardian_

_Let me be your life_

_Your safe_

_No one will throw you_

_Your pain is far behind you_

  


_Christine:_

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more fright_

_And you_

_Always beside me_

_To hold me and to guide me_

  


_Erik:_

_Then say you'll share with me one love_

_One lifetime_

_Let him go and I will marry you_

_Say you need me with you here_

_Around you_

_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you_

  


_Christine;_

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love_

_One lifetime_

_Let me be your wife _

_And share your duties too_

  


_Share each day with me_

_Each bright_

_Each homely_

_Say you love me_

  


_Erik;_

_You know I do_

  


_Both;_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

  


_(They kiss)_

  


_Anywhere you go let me go too, love me, that's all I ask of you_

  


_Meg;_

_I gave you my dancing_

_Made your song take wing_

_And now_

_How you've repaid me_

_denied me and filleted me_

_You were bound to love her_

_When she'd willingly sing..._

_Erik...._

_Erik..._

  


_Erik/Christine;_

_Say you'll share with me_

_one love_

_one lifetime_

  


_Erik_

_Say that word, and bear my children too_

  


_Christine_

_Share each night with me_

_Each caress each melody_

  


_Meg;_

_You will curse the day you did not do_

_All that the dancer asked of you!_

_(Cackles madly and throws large vat of black ink all over the splendid curtains, hidden in the chandelier, dressed as Erik) _

  
  
  



	9. Masquerade!

_ACT TWO_

_Masquerade!_

Six months later_, _Christine has snuck the now highly wanted Erik into the masked ball, Meg recognizes him quickly and is constantly flirtatious towards him, angering Christine, who is now ready to ask Raoul for a divorce_. _Erik also does some Meg protesting__

* * *

  


_Andre_:

_Monsieur, Firmin?_

  


_Firmin:_

_Monsieur Andre?_

_(They lift their masks and recognize each other)_

_Dear Andre what a_ _splendid party!_

  


_Andre:_

_The prologue to pros'pres year!_

  


_Firmin:_

_(laughs)_

_Quite a night! Quite the dress!_

  


_Andre:_

_No one second best!_

  


_Both:_

_Here's to us! (They raise their glasses)_

  


_Firmin:_

_I must say while I have time it's a shame that Phantom's found the end of his prime!_

  


_(Gauze lifts, everyone is seen on the staircase, Christine with a strange companion, whom we know is the 'Phantom' Erik)_

  


_Group:_

_Masquerade!_

_Assemble in the old well way!_

_Masquerade!_

_Find the thing that will most amuse you!_

  


_Masquerade!_

_Finding your own rhythm play_

_Masquerade!_

_Find the dance that will always suit you!_

  


_Flash of puce_

_splash of mauve_

_King and fool_

_Goose and ghoul_

_Black and green_

_Priest and queen_

_Trace of beast_

_Face of rouge..._

  


_Faces!_

  


_Take your burns_

_Takes your hides_

_On a ferry of red!_

_In an inhuman race!_

  


_Thigh of gold_

_Eye of blue_

_False is true_

_who is who?_

_Curl of gown_

_Swirl of lip_

_Clown of ace_

_Heart of face!_

  


_Faces!_

  


_Drink it up, drink it in!_

_Til you've drowned _

_in the sound_

_in the light_

  


_Erik/Christine:_

_But who can name the place?_

  


_All:_

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning reds_

_spinning yellows_

  


_Masquerade!_

  


_Take your fill let the spectacle astound you!_

  


_Masquerade!_

  


_Burning heads_

_Turning glances_

  


_Masquerade!_

  


_Stop and smile_

_At the sea of stares around you!_

  


_Masquerade!_

  


_Seething lies_

_Breathing shadows_

  


_Masquerade!_

  


_You can fool any friend who ever knew you!_

  


_Masquerade!_

  


_Leering eyes_

_Peering satyrs!_

  


_.Masquerade!_

  


_Run and hide but a face will still pursue you!_

_(The below is almost exactly as it appears in the libretto)_

_Giry:_

_Oh what a night!_

  


_Meg:_

_What a crowd!_

  


_Andre:_

_Makes you glad!_

  


_Firmin:_

_Makes you proud all the creme! De la creme!_

  


_Christine:_

_(About Meg, who is eyeing Erik favorably)_

_watching HER watching him!_

  


_Giry:_

_And all our fears are gone at last!_

  


_Andre:_

_Six months!_

  


_Erik:_

_Of relief!_

  


_Christine:_

_(in a murmur only Meg hears)_

_Of delight!_

  


_Managers:_

_Of financial release!_

  


_Erik/Christine:_

_And we can breathe at last!_

  


_Meg:_

_No more dopes!_

  


_Raoul(entering):_

_No more ghost!_

  


_Giry:_

_Here's a health!_

  


_Andre:_

_Here's a toast, to a prosperous year! _

  


_Firmin:_

_To the new velvet shear's!_

  
  


_Erik/Christine:_

_And may their splendour never fade!_

  


_Firmin: _

_Six months!_

  


_Giry:_

_What a joy!_

  


_Meg:_

_What a rage!_

  


_Managers:_

_What a blessed relief and what a masquerade!_

  
  


_Christine:_

_Think of it! A secret divorce now look, your future bride! Just think of it!_

  


_Erik:_

_But why is it secret? What have you to hide?_

  


_Christine:_

_Please let's not fight.._

  


_Erik:_

_Set yourself free!_

  


_Christine:_

_Wait til the time is right!_

  


_Erik:_

_When will that be? Is your marriage all your life? Christine what are you afraid of?_

  


_Christine:_

_Let's not argue..._

  


_Erik:_

_Let's not argue..._

  


_Christine:_

_Please pretend..._

  


_Erik:_

_I can only hope..._

  


_Both:_

_It'll have it's end in no time!_

  


_(He spins her out to waltz, catching not only Raoul's eye, but many others as well. Each want to know who Madame de Chagny is with, many reach for the mask, but Erik always whirls away in time.)_

  


_All:_

_Masquerade!_

  


_Paper faces on parade!_

  


_Masquerade!_

  


_Hide the world, so your face will never find you!_

  


_Masquerade!_

  


_Every shade a different face!_

  


_Masquerade!_

  


_Look around there's another mask behind you_

  


_Masquerade_

  


_Burning heads_

_Turning glances_

  


_Masquerade!_

  


_Stop and smile at the sea of stares around you!_

  


_Masquerade!_

  


_Grinning reds spinning yellows!_

  


_Masquerade!_

  


_Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!_

  


* * *

  


Ok, the rest to come soon, meanwhile r and r, this is two nights worth of work and at least four reviews would please me! (Don't count until four and then stop though!)

S.A__

  



	10. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

_Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again-_

AN- Been a while, neh? SORRY! I totally forgot about this, bad Christine! I know! Okie, here 'tis. Lyrics mostly the same.

* * *

  


_You were once_

_My one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and mentor_

_Then the mirror shattered_

  


_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seems_

_You caught the dark dream_

_Now you are not right here_

_Wishing I could have your voice again_

_Knowing you want him for good_

_Dreaming of us wont help me to do_

_All that you think I wont_

  


_Passing snarls_

_And whispered curses_

_Cold and confrontational_

_Seem for us the wrong surroundings_

_We were close by ten fold_

  


_Too many glares_

_Running sad tears_

_Why cant your crush just die?_

  


_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing you have said goodbye_

_Try to forgive_

_Learn how to live_

_Take in the strength to try_

  


_No more memories_

_No more silent tears_

_No more gazing across our wasted fears_

_Lets just say goodbye_

  



	11. The Point of No Small Burns

_The Point of No Small Burns_

AN- Ok, you all need to be filled in here. This part is Christine has convinced the management to allow the company to perform Dan Juan Triumphant- but also with Erik as the lead. The only reason she does so is because it is Erik and Christine's plan to unmask Raoul as a murderous villain and reunite Christine and Meg. Obviously, to suit the occasion, Erik has rewritten the words.__

* * *

  


_Erik (as Don Juan):_

_Passarino, _

_go away _

_for the trap is set and waits for it's prey....._

  


_You have come here... _

_in pursuit of your deepest urge, _

_in pursuit of that need which till now has been hidden... _

_Hidden..._

  


_I have taught you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge_

_In your heart you've already succumb to me_

_Dropped all defenses completely succumb to me... (Meg's attention is caught)_

_And now you are here with me_

_No second thoughts_

_You've decided_

_Abided_

  


_Past the point of no small burns_

_Things heating up now_

_The fire we felt till now is nothing to rend_

_Past all thought of now or then_

_No point resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream command_

_What raging fire shall flood your soul?_

_What rich desire shall we explore?_

_What sweet seduction will adore us?_

_Past the point of no small burns_

_The final consummation_

_What warm soft spoken secrets will be purged?_

_Beyond the point of no small burns._

  


_Christine: (as Aminta):_

_You have taught me_

_In that moment when words were rye_

_In that moment where speech disappeared_

_To movements_

_Movements_

_I have come here_

_Ever knowing the reason why_

_In my mind I've so often imagined_

_Our bodies entwining_

_Defenseless and pleasured_

_And now I am here with you_

_No second thoughts_

_I've decided_

_Abided_

  


_Past the point of no small burns_

_No taking back love_

_The games I've played till now are no more fair_

_Past the point of right or wrong_

_One final question_

_How long should we too wait before we go?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_That sleeping fun burst into bloom_

_When will the flames at last_

_Consume us?_

_Both:_

_Past the point of no small burns_

_The final threshold_

_The bridge is burnt_

_So stand and never cross_

_We passed that point of no small burns_

* * *

  


Quick non related story, lol. I was bored so I was looking through my old movies and found 'Once Upon A Forest' and I nearly screamed because I just found out Michael Crawford does Cornelius' voice in it so I was like, 'Au secours!_' _popped it in and cried when he was singing for Michelle to, _'Please wake up, please wake up, it's your morning golden day_'. And OOOOOO how I love his voice! __

_ 'Not, another step! Furlings prepare to be amazed!' 'Well?...No no no no no no! This, my flapper-wingamathing!'_

*Sigh*.... anyhow, hoped you likey.The next part, obviously is going to be really long, so uh, please be patient. I am human and cannot go *poof* is done.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Down once MoreTrack Down This Murderer

_Down Once More-_

Ok, Erik & Christine were just on stage, Meg ran on and the three disappeared. That was the recap. No wait, ok, I'll let you see what happened on stage first...

* * *

  


_Erik:_

_(gingerly to Christine, presents his ring, which she hasn't worn since she left almost a year ago.)_

  


_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude. _

  


_(Hands it to her she puts it on and smiles at him)_

  


_Say you want me with you here, beside you, anywhere you go let me go too! Christine, that's all I ask of ..._

  


_*We never get to 'you' for Meg runs on and rips away his mask furiously*_

  


_*Gendarmes rush on stage but he sweeps them both up in his cloak, a cloud of smoke erupts and they disappear*_

  


_Candina (new Carlotta like character)_:

_What is it, what has happened, Raoul! *She says, Row-ool* (Also the Vicomte's "secret" lover)_

  


_Andre:_

_Oh my God, my God!_

  


_Firmin:_

_We're ruined Andre, ruined!_

  


_Giry:_

_M. Le Vicomte? You know the way_

  


_Candina:_

_Oh my darling my darling who is she to you?_

_*To the managers who hooked them up* YOU! How could YOU let this happen?_

  


_Giry:_

_Monsieur! You know where they are_

  


_Raoul:_

_It isn't too soon?_

  


_Giry:_

_Goodness no! Remember, your hand at the level of your eyes!_

  


_Raoul:_

_But why?_

  


_Giry:_

_Why!!!! You stupid boy! The PUNJAB LASSO?_

  


_Raoul:_

_Oh, right_

  


_Candina:_

_Here Monsieur, I come with you_

  


_Giry:_

_Er, no, Candina you stay here_

  


_Go monsieur, hurry or you shall be too late_

  


_*Lake*_

  


_Erik:_

_Down once more to the dungeon of our black desire_

_Down we plunge to the prison cold and blind_

_Down the waters of all darkness,_

_Deep as helllllllll......._

_*Rounds on Meg*_

_Why you ask are we bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any deformity but the wickedness of your tricks cold as brass..._

  


_Mob:_

_Track down this murderer he must be bound!_

  


_Erik:_

_Hounded out for everything_

_Met with hatred everywhere_

_No blessing from a kind soul_

_No congrats are due my dear_

_Christine... *takes her hand affectionately*_

_Christine... Why? Why?_

  


_Mob:_

_Your hand at the level of your eyes_

  


_Raoul:_

_Your hand at the level of your eyes..._

  


_Mob:_

_Track down this murderer he must be found!_

_Track down this murderer he must be bound!_

_Hunt out this animal who runs our grounds!_

_Too long he's preyed on her- But now we know_

_The Phantom of the Opera is here_

_Inside the cold_

  


_Higher voices:_

_He's here the Phantom of the Opera_

  


_Lower:_

_He's here, the Phantom of the Opera_

  


_*Erik helps Christine from boat, tosses Meg to ground. She coldly asks*_

  


_Meg:_

_Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for her?_

_Am I now to be prey, to your lust for more flesh?_

  


_Erik*glares*:_

_That fate which condemns me, to wallow in love_

_Has also denied me, the joys of your breasts_

_This face, the infection, which she's grown to love_

_This face, which earned my fiancée's fear and loathing_

_A mask, my first, hastily gone piece of clothing_

_Remorse comes too late_

_Turn around and face your fate_

_An eternity of us, you not inclined_

  


_Meg:_

_This warm embrace, holds no meaning to me now_

_It's our friendship, that I protect and adore_

  


_Erik:_

_Wait, I think my dears, we have a guest. *Turns to Raoul, who is climbing from water*_

_Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! We, had rather hoped that you would come_

_And now our wish comes true_

_You have truly made our night!_

  


_Raoul:_

_Free them! Do what you like, only free them! Have you no pity?_

  


_Erik (coldly):_

_Your husband makes a passionate plea_

  


_Christine:_

_Go Raoul, it's useless!_

  


_Raoul:_

_I love her! Do the rings mean nothing I love her! Show some compassion!_

  


_Erik:_

_You've never shown compassion to me!_

  


_Raoul:_

_Christine, Christine, let me see them_

  


_Erik: (gestures by sweeping hand through air)_

_No portcullis sir. *Raoul runs forward and grabs his wife close, who struggles weakly*_

_Monsieur, I bid you welcome_

_Do you think that I will harm them?_

_Why should I hurt her here_

_When your infidelity is worse! *grabs Christine gently into his arms whereupon Raoul hits the ground with a thump*_

_Order your little whore's now!_

_Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes_

_Nothing can set her free_

_except perhaps little Giry!_

_*Wide eyed Meg stares as he speaks*_

_Help her start her life with me_

_Buy her freedom with your love_

_Refuse to help her and you send your best friend to his bed!_

_This is your choice_

_This is the point of no small burns_

  


_Meg:_

_*Trembling*_

_Sure I was that my love, for you was fake_

_Now I don't know if I can surely be blatant_

  


_Raoul:_

_Christine forgive me, please forgive me, I did it all for fun and not because you mean nothing_

  


_Christine:_

_Farewell my fallen idol and false friend_

_One by one I've watched your treasons clutter_

  


_Erik: *to Meg*_

_To late for turning back_

_too late for useless pity..._

  


_Raoul: *to Meg*_

_Say, she loves him, and your life is over! _

  


_Erik:_

_Past, all hope for wisdom and help_

_No point in lying_

  


_Raoul:_

_Either way you choose a woman's his_

  


_Erik:_

_Either way you choose, you hold no whim_

  


_So does she end her days with me? Or do you throw her down the drain?_

  


_Raoul:_

_Why make her the one to choose, whether my wife stays?_

  


_Christine/Meg:_

_Angel of Music... *Christine sips from his arms, both women stand by lake, staring at the men over their shoulders*_

  


_Erik:_

_Past the point of no small burns_

  


_Raoul:_

_For pity's sake Meg let her go!_

  


_Christine:_

_Why this torment?_

  


_Erik:_

_The final threshold_

  


_Raoul: _

_Don't throw her life away for friendships sake_

  


_Meg:_

_When will you see reason?_

  


_Erik:_

_Her life is now the prize which he must earn!_

  


_Raoul:_

_I've fought so hard to free her_

  


_Women:_

_Angel of music_

  


_Erik:_

_You've passed the point of no small burns_

  


_Meg:_

_You deceived me... I gave my love blindly_

  


_Erik:_

_You try my patience! Make your choice!_

  


_Meg:_

_*to Raoul*_

_Pitiful viscount of Paris_

_What kind of wife have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you_

_You will not be alone *She kisses him*_

  


_Erik/Christine:_

_Ewwwwww!_

  


_Mob:_

_*freezes as they see this, they do not, however see Erik and Christine, who are in shadow. They shrug, and turn back*_

  


_Raoul:_

_Ummmmmm...... I guess Christine's staying here?_

  


_Meg:_

_Mmmmm hmmmmmm_

  


_Raoul:_

_Okie! ^_- *Takes Christine's ring, shakes Erik's hand, gives Meg the ring and they leave.*_

  


_*Christine turns to him and reaches her hand out for his. He takes hers and removes his own ring. Shocked she stares at him until he falls to one knee. He half slips it onto her finger and she nods a silent yes to him as his eyes ask for her hand.*_

  


_Erik:_

_Christine, I love you_

  


_*She smiles and stands him up, falling into his arms and she sings into his shirt. *_

  


_Christine:_

_Say you'll share with me, one love. One lifetime. Say the word, and I will follow you_

  


_Erik:_

_Share each day with me..._

  


_Christine:_

_...each night..._

  


_Both:_

_Each morning..._

  


_Erik:_

_*Clutching her close, crying*_

_You alone can make my song take flight, help me make, the music of the night!_

  


_(We see them, they kiss passionately and then run off to find their future together. And we wonder, is this the end? Or will the Phantom return again?)_

  


_FINIS_

* * *

  


_Christine Daaerre: _

_Phantom Aria, you ROCK! I think only one or two other people reviewed this, but you reviewed every chapter! If Raoul and I have children, we shall name out first daughter for you!_

  


_Raoul:_

_Er, darling? Isn't that... A bit of an awkward name for a child?_

  


_Christine Daaerre:_

_Her real name Raoul, her real name! _

  


_Raoul:_

_Oh right then! *Laughs* _

  


_Erik:_

_I still cannot believe it, such a wonderful, talented young lady betrothed to the fop!_

  


_Raoul:_

_Oh, go bug someone else!_

  


_Nadir:_

_Will you two ever stop?_

  


_Erik/Raoul:_

_NO! DUH!_

  


_Cast:_

_This is where it gets good..._

  


_Erik: Michael Crawford (Of course!)_

  


_Christine: Sarah Brightman_

  


_Meg: Myself!_

  


_Raoul: Steve Barton (Alive of course, my imagination brought him back)_

  


_Candina: Bernadette Peters_

  


_Andre: Robin Williams_

  


_Firmin: Gene Wilder_

  


_Mme Giry: Angela Lansbury _

  


_Mob: The Little Rascals & The Osbourne's_

  


_Extras: Pauly Shore, OGTheAngel, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger too!_

  


_Ok, I'm off like a prom dress!_

  
  
  
  



End file.
